L'insatisfait
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Un Harry pas satisfait par ses conquêtes, et un Draco très jaloux de la situation. One-shot Harry/Draco


Des gémissements, des halètements, un cri puissant.

Je viens de faire monter au 7ème ciel mon 137ème amant, mais moi, toujours rien.

A croire que je suis insensible. Je ne gémis même pas, je ressens bien sa chair autour de mon sexe, je l'entend gémir encore et encore mais toujours rien. Je n'arrive pas à jouir.

Et pourtant, comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est la 137ème personne avec qui je couche. Je suis toujours au dessus, mais même avec ça, je n'arrive pas à monter au ciel.

Cela fait déjà quatre mois et une semaine que je couche tout les soirs, avec une personne différente à chaque fois, garçon ou fille confondus. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne se passe rien de spécial pour moi.

A croire que tout Poudlard va devoir passer entre mes mains.

Je suis disons, très expérimenté dans le domaine du sexe, ou du moins, mes amants ne s'en plaignent pas. Je ne suis plus une vierge effarouchée, mais je n'ai jamais été en dessous, donc de ce côté là, je le suis encore.

Je sortais du lit, après que Théodore Nott se fut endormis,je prenais une douche, puis je mettais mes vêtements avant de sortir de la salle sur demande.

J'avançais lentement dans les couloirs, il me restait encore au moins soixante mètres avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Je tournais à un angle de couloir, avant de tomber sur le nouveau prefet en chef des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy.

Il manqua de tomber, alors j'attrapais sa main, et passais mon autre main dans son dos. Il se retrouvait alors dans mes bras, penché en avant, comme si on venait de danser.

Nous restâmes dans cette position, avant que je ne le vois rougir, et se dégager brusquement de ma prise.

Il me fixais, durement, fâché.

"Alors, Potter, on traine dans les couloirs? 10 points en moins pour Griffondors."

"Désolé de trainer si tard dans la nuit. Fallait bien que je retourne dans mon dortoir. Au fait, oublie pas de prendre Théo en rentrant dans ta maison, il dort dans la salle sur demande."

J'attendis de voir sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ses joues rougirent sous l'entente de mon sous-entendu.

"Il y a intérêt qu'il aille bien!"

"Oh oui, je dirai même qu'il va super bien. Surtout après ce que je lui ai fais."

"Du moment qu'il est content, je m'en fiche."

"Ne serais-tu pas intéressé par hasard? Mais je vais répondre à ta question muette. Non je n'ai pas pris mon pied, et je dois maintenant trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant Théo avait une certaine réputation de tombeur au lit. J'en suis pas du tout convaincu."

"Je connais moi aussi ta réputation. Le dieu du sexe, comme les 1/3 des gens de Poudlard t'appèlent. On dit aussi que tu n'as jamais jouis, pas une seule fois, et que c'est pour ça que tu changes toujours d'amant. Avec moi, tu ne tiendrais pas 10 minutes."

"Pff, ne sois pas si arrogant mon petit Malfoy. TU ne tiendrais pas 10 minutes."

"Tu veux parier? Rendez-vous demain soir devant la salle sur demande?"

"Ok, tu va en pleurer Malfoy!"

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté,pour aller dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain ne se fit pas attendre. J'étais content et pressé d'être le soir même afin d'humilier Malfoy. Mes amis semblait surpris de mon attitude joyeuse, mais n'osèrent pas me demander pourquoi.

Malfoy et moi ne faisions que de nous regarder, une lueur de défis dans le regard. On ne s'engueulait pas de la journée. Même pas lorsque l'on se croisait dans les couloirs.

Rogue m'avait semblé gentil, il n'avait fait que de me crier dessus, mais je n'avais pas répondu à ses menaces.

Le soir pointa vite le bout de son nez. Et c'est avec joie que je partais déjà vers la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir la préparer, et me préparer.

J'avais une petite idée en tête.

Je pénétrai dans la salle sur demande, et fus content de voir que mes pensées avaient belle et bien modelées la chambre comme je le voulais.

Je me dirigeai vers la grande armoire, et en sortis un joli costume de soubrette. Je pris une douche, et lança un sort qui permettait à mes cheveux de garder un effet mouillé, avec des gouttes en tombant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendais frapper à la porte, et la vis s'ouvrir sur un Draco plus que bien vêtu.

Il portait une jean noir très moulant, taille basse, avec son boxer noir qui dépassait légèrement. Il avait opté pour un tee-shirt gris, moulant aussi, et arrivant en dessous du nombril. Ses cheveux, il les avaient laissé un peu en bataille, lui donnant un charme démoniaque.

Lui aussi me détaillait. Je voyais son regard qui descendait de plus en plus bas, et je vis une rougeur apparaître sur ses joues.

Je l'invitai alors à s'asseoir, lui servit un verre de vin, tout en le goutant avant afin de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas une quelconque substance illicite dedans.

C'est alors que, sans faire exprès bien sur, le bouchon de la bouteille tomba par terre. Je me mis de dos à Draco et me penchai en avant, afin de prendre le bouchon en main. J'entendis un léger bruit d'étranglement, puis je me relevai peu après, et vis Malfoy, les joues encore plus rouge, confus, se triturant les mains.

Je lui souris tout simplement, et me retrouvai plaqué au mur de derrière.

Des lèvres douces, au délicieux goût de chocolat, venaient de prendre les miennes dans un baiser brusque.

Des mains audacieuses se glissaient déjà derrière mon dos afin de dégrafer la robe que je portais. Il avait un peu de mal, donc j'entrepris de l'aider, en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, et en les guidant lentement.

Les lèvres avaient glissés dans mon cou, et entreprenaient de me faire un succion.

Mes mains à moi malaxaient tendrement les fesses de mon vis-à-vis,qui commençait à gémir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit, et je l'y déposai, avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser, cette fois, doux.

Mes mains le caressaient de partout, et elles avaient déjà défaites sa chemise afin de trouver les petits boutons de chair pour les martyriser.

Le blond n'était plus que gémissement, se cambrant quelque fois sous le plaisir que je lui apportais.

J'entrepris ensuite de parcourir son torse avec ma langue, traçant un chemin brûlant sur son corps.

Les boutons de son pantalon avaient mystérieusement disparus, ainsi que le pantalon lui-même.

Une bosse assez proéminente déformait le boxer Calvin Klein. J'exerçai une petite pression dessus, et Draco gémit bruyamment.

Je déposai alors ma bouche sur l'élastique, et entrepris de le retirer avec mes dents, essayant de frôler son sexe de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'il fut retirer complètement, je soufflai sur le membre déjà bien durcit, qui trembla sous le froid qui l'envahissait.

J'entendis Draco murmurer:

"Hum...Harry...s'il te plaît..."

J'accédais à sa demande, et pris son sexe en bouche, avant d'exercer de long va et viens dessus.

Je sentis les mains du blond se mettre dans mes cheveux, faisant ainsi bouger ma tête plus rapidement. Ne résistant pas, j'allai plus vite.

Trois allée venues plus tard, il voulu surement me prévenir qu'il allait venir, mais je n'en fis rien, et après encore deux allées venue, il jouit dans ma bouche.

Je me délectais de son goût, sucré et doux.

Je me relevai donc, et le regardai. Les joues très rouges, le corps encore tremblant de son orgasme, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés, les yeux fermés, surement pour garder encore un peu la sensation.

Ce n'est qu'après deux minutes de silence qu'il ouvrit les yeux, pour me fixer de son regard rempli de désir.

Je lui souri gentiment, et il me le renvoya, mais diaboliquement.

Il se mit à avancer vers moi, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Une fois devant moi, il s'assit sur mon bassin, et se pencha vers mon oreille.

"J'ai une revanche à prendre, puisque tu m'a eu en un peu moins de dix minutes."

Je le fixais, stupéfait. J'avais oublié la pari, mais lui non. Je n'étais venu que pour le plaisir de pouvoir, pour la première fois, coucher avec quelqu'un qui avait une certaine réputation de dieu du sexe, comme la mienne.

Donc, il n'était venu que pour ce stupide pari.

Mais à présent, c'était trop tard, puisqu'il venait de m'enlever ma robe, et que je sentais un doigt entrer en moi. Il ne comptait tout même pas être au dessus.

Mais, mes pensées étaient entièrement différentes de celles de mon corps, qui venait tout juste de s'empaler lui-même sur le deuxième.

Cette sensation, si étrange et si délicieuse à la fois me faisait voir des étoiles. Cependant, en entrant le troisième, je fis une petite grimace, qu'il vit surement, car il posa son autre main sur mon sexe, commençant des va et viens dessus.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il me jugea près qu'il les retira, me faisant pousser un gémissement de frustration.

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris, surement pour demander la permission.

Je la lui accordai d'un signe mais lui dit tout de même:

"Ne va pas trop vite, s'il te plaît, Draco."

"C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas?"

Je rougis, et acquiesçai.

"Ne t'en fait pas. Ça ira Harry, j'irai doucement."

Et alors lentement, il me pénétra.

La douleur était fulgurante. Je sentais des larmes me couler sur les joues. Il s'arrêta, me prit dans ses bras, déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, et d'une main libre essuya mes larmes avant d'empoigner mon sexe.

Il s'enfonça lentement en moi, essayant de ne pas me faire mal. Une fois totalement en moi, il marqua une pose, attendant que je m'habitue à sa présence.

Deux minutes plus tard, je lui donna l'accord d'un coup de rein, qui nous fit gémir tout les deux.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, se mit sur moi, et commença à agir en moi.

Je sentais le plaisir grandir, de plus en plus. Mais au moment où il se ressaisit de mon sexe, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout. Je gémissais comme jamais. Je sentais mon corps trembler, et je me mis alors en rythme avec lui.

Il me pénétrait de plus en plus loin. Au moment où il toucha ma prostate pour la première fois, je me cambrai sous le plaisir.

Lui aussi gémissait, toujours plus fort à chaque fois qu'il entrait plus dans mon corps.

Et c'est ensemble que nous jouîmes, dans un ultime effort, un ultime cambrement de ma part, dans un gémissement surpuissant de nous deux. Il se déversa en moi, tandis que je le faisais dans sa main.

Il s'écroula sur moi, se retira, et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle tout les deux.

Il fut briser par sa voix encore un peu rauque.

"Harry...merci."

Merci, ce mot résonnait dans ma tête. Pourquoi me remerciait-il? Je ne comprenais plus, de quoi parlait-il? Je veux comprendre.

"Je ne risque pas de te laisser partir à présent."

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprend pas. De quoi me parle-t-il? Il ne veut pas me laisser partir? C'est quoi ce bordel?

Je me lève, mets mes vêtements. Le regard vide de tout, je me dirige vers la porte. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je sens deux mains se poser sur mon torse, me retenant de franchir la porte.

"S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas. Harry, reste je t'en pris."

Il me supplie. Pourquoi vouloir que je reste? Il n'est venu que pour ce stupide pari. Il m'a brisé. Je préfère partir avant qu'il ne voit les larmes sur mes joues.

Soudain, il me retourne et me fixe de ses yeux orages. Je vois alors son regard descendre sur mes joues, et se durcir en apercevant les traces dessus.

Il me sert plus fort, et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

"Pourquoi? Draco, laisse moi partir. Ne me force pas à te détester."

En entendant ma phrase, il ressert encore sa prise.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Si j'ai accepté ce pari stupide, c'était juste pour être avec toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Pas maintenant alors que j'ai enfin pus t'avoir pour moi.

Je ne veux plus voir, ni entendre mes amis parler de toi. Se ventant d'avoir couché avec toi. Je suis jaloux.

J'ai dû coucher avec eux, afin d'effacer toutes les traces de ton passage sur eux. Car comme cela j'avais l'impression d'être avec toi. Tu n'imagine pas la douleur que c'est de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi.

Je ne pouvais pas te le demander. C'est pourquoi ce pari était idéal pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressens.

C'est la première fois que je suis doux avec un amant. Les autres n'étaient que ceux qui sont passés sur toi, je leur en voulais de t'avoir touché, alors j'étais brusque avec eux.

Je t'en pris Harry, ne me rejette pas. Je t'aime tant..."

"Draco... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu m'a blessé. Quand tu m'as dit merci, j'ai cru que c'était ce que tu disais à tout tes amants. Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un que tu puisses jeter après. Je ne veux pas entendre ses mots s'il ne sont pas vrai."

"Harry...Harry... Je t'aime et je te jure que ces mots sont sincère. Alors, ne t'en va pas."

Il m'embrasse alors tendrement, et je sens un flot d'amour en ressortir, me transperçant le coeur. Ce qu'il me dit est sincère, il m'aime vraiment, je ne suis pas qu'un simple amant.

Je l'aime, oui, je l'aime de tout mon être.

Je murmure:

"Je t'aime..."

Il relève la tête, et me fixe, le yeux remplis de bonheur, de joie.

Il me serra dans ces bras, et nous nous allongeâmes de nouveau sur le lit.

Et cette nuit là fut la plus belle et la plus magique que j'eus jamais vécu.

Le lendemain fut un réveil très difficile.

Faut dire que faire l'amour encore trois fois de suite, ça crève de trop.

Cependant en ouvrant les yeux, je sentis le froid m'envahir et je voulu me serrer dans les bras de mon amour seulement il avait disparu.

Je sentis les larmes me couler sur les joues. Il m'avait mentit. Il était partit sans même me dire au revoir. Je me demande même s'il n'est pas partit après que je me sois endormi.

Je me blottit sur moi-même, serrant mes jambes contre mon corps, et passant mes bras autour d'elles.

Les larmes me coulaient à flot. Ne s'arrêtant pas. Je commençais à gémir de douleur, mon coeur était blessé, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni le bruit de quelque chose qu'on pose sur une table, mais je sentis très bien le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de quelqu'un qui monte dessus.

Des bras puissant vinrent me prendre, et me serrer contre un torse, qui portait une chemise, ou un tee-shirt, je ne sais pas.

"Mon coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Je relevai la tête en entendant cette voix si mélodieuse, que j'aimai tant. Mon ange était là, son visage semblait inquiet.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Je sanglote, je me trouve si stupide, et lorsque j'aperçois le plateau sur la table basse, je souris. Je suis trop bête. Comment ai-je pu penser que Draco m'avait quitté?

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je me suis juste sentis seul en me réveillant car tu n'étais pas là."

Il me serra plus fort, et m'embrassa le front.

"Désolé, mais en te voyant dormir profondément je me suis dis que je pouvais aller chercher le petit déjeuner dans les cuisines et te l'apporter sur un plateau pour que ça te fasse plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais de mon absence. Désolé."

Je me blottit contre lui, et souris, je suis trop bête d'avoir pensé qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

"Je t'aime Draco."

"Moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime."

Nous déjeunâmes et restâmes allongés sur le lit jusque tard dans la journée.

FIN


End file.
